


Правильный подход

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Аомине отстегнулся, нашарил в кармане куртки свой полицейский значок и собрался выходить из машины, но Кисе вдруг повернулся к нему, протянул руку ладонью вверх и потребовал:— Наручники. Ты обещал.Было написано на mini OTP Wars-2014 для команды Wakamatsu x Sakurai (выкладка чужого пейринга).





	Правильный подход

В переулке пахло растворителем, гнилыми фруктами, кошками и мочой. Аомине прибавил ходу и, стараясь не вдыхать особенно глубоко, промчался мимо мусорных баков. Темная фигура впереди на чем-то с руганью поскользнулась, но все же сумела удержать равновесие и юркнула в ближайший проход. Аомине с разгона влетел в лужу — в правом кроссовке тут же противно захлюпало — и метнулся вперед, надеясь перехватить преступника в соседнем дворе. Однако, уже заворачивая за угол, с досадой увидел, как ублюдок вскочил в припаркованную в арке раздолбанную «ауди» и рванул с места, страшно взвизгнув тормозами.

Как раз в этот момент вдруг ожил наушник, и жизнерадостный голос сквозь помехи нетерпеливо спросил:

— Ну как, ты его наконец поймал?

Аомине скрипнул зубами и хрипло выдохнул:

— Нет.

Разумеется, собеседника его явное нежелание разговаривать не остановило, в наушнике послышался театральный вздох:

— Межу прочим, я остался без обеда. А ты обещал, что сегодня ужин за твой счет, и место выбираю я!

— Кисе, заткнись! — не удержавшись, рявкнул Аомине, бросаясь вслед за машиной. — Я уже жалею, что дал тебе рацию! Лучше подбери меня, на углу у светофора!

Проклятье, будет ведь до ужаса обидно снова упустить этого жалкого обдолбыша! Ордер на его арест лежал в участке уже больше месяца.

Наушник снова вздохнул:

— Уже жду. Кстати, меня только что едва не подрезала белая «ауди», вылетев из арки на встречку. Наш клиент?

Аомине не стал отвечать — легкие и так горели от недостатка воздуха, и снова разболелась подвернутая в воскресенье лодыжка. Нужно поднажать, еще немного!

Он вылетел на ярко освещенную фонарями улицу. Новенькая синяя «тойота супра» ждала у тротуара, дверца пассажирского сидения была приглашающе поднята, как крыло огромного жука.

Аомине кулем рухнул на сидение, и машина тут же сорвалась с места.

Улица была прямой и пустынной, и далеко впереди мигали одинокие рыжие фары беглеца.

Кисе прибавил скорость, чуть повернул голову и вопросительно приподнял брови, окинув взъерошенного пассажира удивленным взглядом. Аомине громко фыркнул, игнорируя его, попытался нащупать ремень безопасности — удалось попытки с третьей.

Вообще-то, на самом деле, у него сегодня был выходной. Но как раз вчера вечером они получили наводку на квартиру одного мелкого курьера, у которого были связи со всеми основными наркобаронами города, и Аомине просто не мог не проверить эту ниточку лично и как можно скорее. К сожалению, его напарник попал в больницу с воспалением легких после купания в канализации на прошлой неделе, поэтому пришлось обратиться за помощью к Кисе, который как раз сегодня вернулся из рейса.

На квартире оказалась только подружка курьера, совершенно шалая от наркоты. Пыталась убедить, что хахаля своего якобы уже месяц не видела.

А потом курьер, запаниковав, перестал прятаться в шкафу и надумал сбежать из квартиры по пожарной лестнице. Пришлось бросаться в погоню.

Кисе уверенно сел «ауди» на хвост, удовлетворенно улыбнулся, явно довольный собой и своими навыками вождения, а потом вдруг объявил:

— Ты пялился на ее грудь.

— Что?! — Аомине аж поперхнулся от неожиданности и тут же возмутился, сообразив, что он о подружке курьера: — Ничего подобного, я ей в глаза смотрел — между прочим, они у нее были совсем косые и обдолбанные!

Кисе повернул вслед за «ауди» на боковую улицу и газанул еще сильнее, кинул быстрый взгляд на дорожный указатель, словно что-то прикидывая, и с видом мудреца, изрекающего великую истину, сказал:

— Боюсь тебя шокировать, Аоминеччи, но глаза находятся выше.

Аомине раздраженно фыркнул и сложил руки на груди, передумав спорить.

Ведь сиськи у девицы действительно были хороши. Конечно, не Хориката Мэй, но…

Машина вдруг резко вильнула в сторону и свернула налево, перевалилась через бордюр и с ревом выскочила на соседнюю улицу.

— Ты куда вообще?! — обеспокоено встрепенулся Аомине.

— Лучше в объезд, — Кисе даже не соизволил посмотреть на него, непривычно сосредоточенный. — Я знаю этот район, на той дороге сейчас ремонт, мы сможем его перехватить так.

После чего принялся петлять по пустынным незнакомым улицам, даже не думая сбавлять скорость. Аомине вцепился в дверку, радуясь, что его не укачивает в транспорте, и рявкнул:

— Да хорош уже виражи закладывать, ты не на своем истребителе!

— У меня Боинг, — с невозмутимым достоинством поправил Кисе и снова резко повернул, выкручивая руль до упора.

Как он и обещал, еще через пару переулков они подрезали «ауди». Но шустрый ублюдок вильнул в сторону, проелозил боком по стене, сдирая краску, и увернулся, свернул на более широкую улицу и заметался среди других машин.

Кисе прищурился и упрямо устремился за ним следом.

— Ладно, можешь гордиться, — великодушно разрешил Аомине, пытаясь отлипнуть от дверцы, в которую его вжало на очередном повороте. — Полеты и вождение машины — единственное, в чем ты способен меня обойти.

Думать об этом до сих пор было немного досадно: все-таки обидно отказываться от карьеры в НБА только потому, что по какой-то необъяснимой причине почти панически боишься летать. Аомине не представлял, как Кисе умудрялся добровольно проводить в летающих консервных банках треть своей жизни. 

Прямо на них вдруг вылетела фура — они что, выскочили на встречную полосу?! Прежде, чем Аомине успел заорать, Кисе снова ловко вывернул руль и с победным возгласом почти поцеловал «ауди» в бампер.

— Для тебя это что, веселое приключение? — раздраженно нахмурился Аомине.

Кисе покосился на него с быстрой улыбкой:

— Только не пытайся меня убедить, что сам относишься к своей работе иначе. Ну что, будем загонять?

Кажется, он получал от роли подкрепления и водителя слишком много нездорового удовольствия.

В итоге загонять им никого не пришлось: «ауди» зажали в клещи на очередном перекрестке две патрульные машины, явно привлеченные их незаконной скоростной гонкой. Сирены выли пронзительно и противно, рассеивая по капотам красно-синие отблески.

Аомине отстегнулся, нашарил в кармане куртки свой полицейский значок и собрался выходить, но Кисе вдруг повернулся к нему, протянул руку ладонью вверх и потребовал:

— Наручники. Ты обещал.

Аомине в первое мгновение озадаченно моргнул, не поняв:

— Что? — а потом удивленно воскликнул: — Прямо здесь?!

Он, по идее, был даже не против действительно попробовать в машине — но Кисе, в отличие от него, обычно склонностью к эксгибиционизму не отличался… да и момент все же не самый подходящий…

— Нет, конечно! — тут же фыркнул Кисе, словно услышал невероятную глупость. — Используем дома.

Аомине непонимающе нахмурился:

— Тогда зачем они тебе сейчас?

В лобовое стекло было видно, как курьера вытащили из-за руля и скрутили. Еще два офицера направились к их тойоте, предусмотрительно достав оружие.

— Чтобы ты не передумал, — безмятежно отозвался Кисе, чуть щуря светлые глаза. Потом резко наклонился, сам ловко отцепил наручники с пояса Аомине и быстро его поцеловал — скорее даже укусил, прихватив зубами за нижнюю губу.

Пожалуй, надо бы передать его начальству в аэропорту, чтоб они там отправляли Кисе в дальние рейсы почаще, если это будет каждый раз обеспечивать такие последствия…

Аомине, пытаясь успокоить неуместно разыгравшееся воображение, вышел из машины, подняв руки и демонстрируя свой значок. Кажется, вечер обещал быть насыщенным.

Коллеги почему-то считали, что его парень, пилот и в прошлом фотомодель, — очень милый и скромный молодой человек, попавший под тлетворное развращающее влияние своего любовника. Аомине никогда не мог понять, почему люди с таким упорством верят в стереотипы и не замечают очевидного.

Хотя сиськи у девицы курьера правда были классные… Но сиськи — все-таки не главное.

А Аомине всегда умел правильно расставлять приоритеты.


End file.
